The Many Dates of Abby Sciuto
by KataHime
Summary: Abby-shipping (or how Abby finds her happiness). Eventual OT3, multi-shipping


**The Many Dates of Abby Sciuto**

 **A/N: I got this idea and had to write it. A lot of Abby-shipping. Doesn't follow canon much. Enjoy!**

 **Mentions of Abby/OC, Abby/Tony, Abby/Kate/Ziva, Abby/McGee, Abby/Mikel and Abby/Gibbs/Jen**

She remembered her first date, back when she was in high school. Gloria had been so excited, had helped her with her outfit. But it hasn't gone well at all. He'd been a jerk, had only gone out with her as a joke. It had hurt. But she'd reassured Gloria and her dad that it had gone well. Only Luca knew the truth, and she'd sworn him to secrecy.

Initially, she'd been excited about going out. After all, it had been a while since her last date. It was one of her first weeks in DC, so she didn't really know that many people. She picked a known restaurant, agreed to meet her date, offered to pay half. The woman was charming, generous, definitely her type. She wasn't put off by her tats, and that was always a good sign. It was going well. Until the woman mentioned her husband and how he would love her too. She nearly ended the date there. She hated being lied to. She'd specifically asked if the woman was single and had been told she was. She wasn't a home wrecker, and she wouldn't be one, despite the woman's attempts at flirting. So, when the woman offered a nightcap at her place, assuring that her husband was out of town, she declined. She didn't have nightcaps with married women.

She gets her neck tattoo after Stan leaves. His replacement, Tony, likes to flirt, and she flirts right back; she isn't shy, and neither is he. He's attractive, and when he asks her out for dinner, she readily accepts. Dinner is nice and relaxing, conversation flows easily. When they go back to his place, the promise of sex doesn't disappoint. It's a one-time thing, they both know it, so they give as good as they can. It's a delicious affair that she would've wanted more of under different circumstances.

Her next date a week or so later was open about his past, divorced from his wife of 5 years. And she could work with honesty. Honesty was charming. By his third glasses of wine, he's no longer as charming, ranting about his wife leaving him for another woman, how disgusting he thought it was. She struggles through the rest of dinner, skips dessert and pays her half before leaving. When he calls to inquire about a second date, she declines. She wouldn't deal with that kind of negativity.

She doesn't do much dating for a while, too caught up in her work. Dinners out with colleagues, yes, but nothing more than that. She would never consider her birthday dinners with Gibbs as a date when they first started. Now though, now she cherishes them. He picks her up at her apartment, dressed in a suit and tie, and God, she loves that look on him. His tie matches her dress, something she wasn't sure how he did after all these years. The bouquet of black roses makes her smile, something that he started, and everyone just copied. The ride to the restaurant is nice, and she chatters on about nothing important, just happy to be with him. They split dessert after dinner, and she loves watching him. He smiles a lot more when it's just them. Yeah, it was nice. When he drops her off, she thanks him for a great night out. And when he kisses her cheek, his lips linger longer than normal. They always did on her birthday.

Her next date, Tim, is charming, geeky and sweet. He makes her smile, accepts her, and she's not shy when she brings him back to her place for a nightcap after dinner. They go out on and off for a couple months, but she has a two-month rule for a reason, and after a while, he was getting slightly boring. Plus, he was working with her full time, and it was awkward. They would go out a few times after they broke up but just as friends.

Her next date she meets when she's out bowling with the Sisters. The woman is kind and generous, and she extends the olive branch, hoping this time would be different. The woman was a doctor, respectable, and just that makes her happy. It's going well, and she feels a bloom of hope spark. Until the woman's phone rings and she announces it's her wife. No, she wasn't doing this again. She finishes dinner and then cuts off all contact.

The promise of a girls' night has her going out with Kate and Ziva, and really, she should follow Gibbs' rules, but she's the favorite and doesn't think to listen. They go out with the intention of a girl's night, but it morphs into drinks back at her place; she doesn't consider it a date until the two brunettes are offering to play. How she fits three people in her coffin is a miracle, limbs tangled and breathy laughs; breakfast the next day has her smitten, but she knows better. They'll sleep together a few more times, sometimes as three, sometimes not, but it's never more than that physical itch they had to scratch.

Mikel she meets in a cemetery. He loves her ink and her music, and she's instantly attracted. They go out a few more times, out to clubs and back to her place. Back to his for sex. He makes her feel alive. And then he makes her terrified. He breaks into her apartment, steals her mail, slashes the tires on her car; she finds a bug in her phone and decides she's had enough. She gets a restraining order and hopes it works. She doesn't go out for a while after that.

The next date she has slightly confuses her. She's not one to go out romantically with her boss, but with Jenny there's genuine interest to try. The older woman is comfortable in her presence, and she finds herself relaxing, talking about new scientific journals on the way to the restaurant. She's not sure how much Jenny understands, but she nods along nonetheless, asking questions so at the very least, she seems interested. The restaurant is out of her price range, but it doesn't bother Jen, letting her pick out whatever she wants, paying it in full. Strolling through DC afterwards, arms linked, listening to the sounds around her, she doesn't feel as awkward as she was certain it would be. And when it ends with a kiss, she's certain she wants more.

Gibbs and Jen come to her lab after a Friday night case is wrapped up. She's cleaning her babies, making sure they're wiped down thoroughly for the weekend. She's not expecting either of them so when she turns to grab another rag, they startle her, making her jump. When they ask her to dinner, she accepts because if life had taught her anything, it was to embrace the unexpected. They tell her to dress comfortable and warm, and she quizzes where they're going, but it's a surprise. She settles on dark jeans and a long-sleeved shirt with her signature boots and one of her favorite collars. The air is slightly chilly, especially for a late summer's evening, but they drive out of the corporation limits in his truck. She relaxes a lot faster than she's done before, asking questions and getting no real answers, but enjoying their company regardless.

His cabin is a sacred place, so when they pull up next to it, she's floored. The lake nearby has a gorgeous view of the sun, and she relaxes as she looks over the horizon. When they finish dinner, the sun is just starting to set. The temperature drops slightly, and she snuggles in between them, acutely aware of every touch, their fingers tracing hers. The picnic blanket below them is soft, and despite the dropping temperature, she doesn't want to move. The stars come out slowly, and it's been so long since she'd last seen them, one of the drawbacks to living in the city. She starts naming them after she can see them, pointing. It's definitely one of the best dates she's had, and she thanks them, only to be rewarded with the softest of kisses. It had been a while since she last shared a bed, the last time with three had been her coffin, but there's no expectations tonight. And when she falls asleep, she doesn't worry about awkward mornings or strained work weeks. For the first time in a long time, she feels comfortable.

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
